


Twentieth Anniversary

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Malcolm celebrate their twentieth anniversary with family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



Evelyn wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Turning onto her side, she watches her husband of twenty years sleep peacefully. She smiles, remembering when they first met, not knowing what he would come to mean to her. Losing herself in thought, Evelyn’s mind wanders through the nearly twenty-two years she and Malcolm have been together.

Malcolm pulls Evelyn closer to him, startling her from her thoughts. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he beams at her. “Happy anniversary, my love.” Malcolm kisses Evelyn softly, his hands caressing her curves.

The door swings open, and all four of their children pile into the room. Leandra and Junior carry trays of breakfast to them. “Leandra! Lucy!” Evelyn exclaims, tears shimmering in her eyes. “We hadn’t expected you two until much later. When did you get here?”

“Last night, we stayed with Mia, because we wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed today.” Leandra sets the tray she’s carrying on her mother’s lap and kisses her cheek. “Happy anniversary, mom and dad.” Leandra’s siblings echo her, each lining up to kiss their parents.

“Don’t worry about chores or anything for today.” Junior grins at Evelyn and Malcolm. “We have everything taken care of.” Ushering the rest of his siblings out of the room, he closes the door behind him.

Evelyn and Malcolm clink their spoons together, admiring the spread their children had prepared for them. Bowls of porridge with honey and strawberries, eggs, biscuits, and hot cups of coffee are carefully set on each tray. “Happy anniversary, my husband.” Evelyn leans over and pecks Malcolm’s lips.

“Since the kids have all the chores taken care of, maybe we can stay in bed a little longer.” Evelyn’s stomach growls at her before she can say anything. Malcolm laughs, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Breakfast first.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Evelyn, Malcolm!” Dorian calls out to them as they step out into the yard. “We were starting to think you would never get out of bed.” The Tevinter waggles his eyebrows at them, earning a sigh from Solana.

“We would have gotten out of bed… eventually. We would have gotten hungry for something other than each other.” Malcolm playfully nibbles at Evelyn’s neck, making her giggle. “Thank you for coming out for our anniversary.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Dorian reaches for Evelyn, pulling her away from Malcolm to hug her. “Yes, I have family still living, but they were never really my family. You are the only family I’ve really had.”

“Josie, Leliana, and Cullen asked me to pass on their well wishes. They had tasks that made it impossible for them to leave Skyhold.” Solana embraces Evelyn and Dorian, and then holds her arms to Malcolm.

Removing herself from Dorian’s grasp, Evelyn hugs Solana. “Tell them we’re sorry they couldn’t make it, and thank them for thinking of us.” Looking over Solana’s shoulder, Evelyn and Malcolm share a look of relief. Cullen hadn’t visited in years, ever since the day Evelyn and Malcolm had told him that he needed to reconcile with his feelings for her and to move on.

 

Evelyn slips her hand into Malcolm’s and looks around her. Mia and her boys were setting the table and joking around with Dorian and Solana. Varric had pulled the children aside and was telling them stories, most likely of the adventures she and their father had been on. Whatever he was telling them, it had their two younger children’s attention. Leandra and Junior come out of the house moments later carrying trays of food.

Malcolm stands up at the head of the table holding up his glass of wine. The buzz of conversation around him fades. “I want to thank all of you for doing this for Evelyn and myself. It means more to us than I could possibly describe in words. You all are our family, and to have you here to celebrate twenty years of marriage is truly the best gift we could ever be given.”

Turning to face Evelyn, he holds his glass out to her. “Evelyn, when I first met you I had no idea how much you would mean to me, how deeply I would fall in love with you. You truly are my soulmate, my better half.” Standing up, Evelyn moves to stand in front of Malcolm, tears filling her eyes, a smile curving her mouth. Setting his glass down, Malcolm gently caresses her cheek. “I am the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife and mother of my children. That I get to spend the rest of my life with you is the best gift the Maker could have given me. I love you more than life.” Tears stream down their checks as they kiss, holding each other close, their family clapping in celebration of their love.

 


End file.
